Resurrección
| image = | english =Spanish for "Resurrection" Japanese for "Returning Blade" | rōmaji =Resurekushion | kanji =帰刃 (レスレクシオン) | type =Release Technique | created by = | used by = | tblcolor =#FFFFFF; | textcolor =#000000 }} Resurrección (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") returns the essence of an 's offensive abilities to their humanoid bodies. ; Chapter 258, Page 11 Overview Arrancar usually seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword, which is entirely different from what the Shinigami use. When they release their weapons' seals, they unleash their true power and their true form. ; Chapter 204, Pages 10-11 The only time they can return to Human form is when they reseal their powers in sword form. Changing their form without resealing their powers in a sword is the same as burning off an arm, and if they were to discard part of their released form, while in it, they can never return to normal again. ; Chapter 258, Pages 10-11 Most known Resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance, but this is not always the case. While most unreleased Zanpakutō take the form of a katana or wakizashi, there is a significantly broader range for Arrancar. Typical examples include a wide variety of melee weapons as sai, axes, or uniquely shaped weapons such as 's double-crescent scythe-esque Zanpakutō. More exotic sealed states include organic appendages such as 's Zanpakutō, or even an entire, sentient being such as being the Zanpakutō of . An Arrancar's release drastically increases the combat viability and power of the Arrancar in question, and allows them full access to all of their abilities. The post-release form usually reflects to varying degrees what the Arrancar looked like as a pure Hollow. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. and liken an Arrancar's Resurrección to a Shinigami's Bankai, as they both are manifestations of the respective individual's increase of power, and cannot be repaired if damaged while in full release. The difference is that since a Hollow's power is equivalent to poison for a Quincy, they cannot medalize a Resurrección the same way they can a Bankai. ; Chapter 552, Pages 10-17 Resurrección: Segunda Etapa , the 4th , has demonstrated the ability to attain a second form of Resurrección called Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), Resurekushion Segunda Etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword Release: Second Level"), originally it was thought that he was the only Arrancar capable of attaining this form, though others have since surfaced in the years following Ulquiorra's death. ; Chapter 348, Page 10 Resurrección: Derecho Etapa Emya Kolliohart, an Arrancar in Girado's care, suffers from a case of with each of her distinct personalities exhibiting a unique form of Resurrección. This ability has been referred to as Derecho Etapa (刀剣解放転向階層 (レスレクシオン・デレチョー・エターパ), Resurekushion Derechō Etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Standing Stage"; Japanese for "Sword's Release: Shifting Level") and has thus far been unique to her. Known Resurrección References